The present invention relates to a container for a magnetic tape cassette.
A container for a magnetic tape cassette is known comprising a housing and a slider accommodating a magnetic tape cassette. The slider is arranged to be locked in the housing in a storage position and is partially displaceable out of the housing into a removal position. The part of the slider projecting from the housing in the removal position is pivotable downwards about a horizontal pivot axis when the housing is horizontally oriented, i.e. the horizontal pivot axis is a transverse pivot axis which passes through the slider perpendicular to the insertion direction of the magnetic tape cassette.
European Patent Document EP 0 323 437 Bl describes containers for storing magnetic tape cassettes, each of which has a slider insertable in a housing, on which a magnetic tape cassette to be stored can be placed. The containers can be assembled using joining elements to form a block comprising several containers. It is also possible to insert several containers one above the other or side by side into a common holder which can be mounted in a suitable recess in the dashboard or on a console in a motor vehicle. A holder having several sliders arranged one above the other is disclosed in German Published Patent Application DE 40 39 954 Al.
Because these containers are used, in particular, for storing magnetic tape cassettes in motor vehicles, it is especially important for careful handling that the removal and insertion of the magnetic tape cassette be as easy as possible. For that purpose, in the removal position, in which the magnetic tape cassette projects slightly from the housing, the front part of the slider located beneath the magnetic tape cassette can pivot downwards to allow the best possible access to the magnetic tape cassette.